fablefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Easter Eggs (Fable)
Hier findest du eine Ansammlung sogenannter Easter Eggs aus den Spielen Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, sowie Fable Anniversary. Easter Eggs sind "versteckte" Besonderheiten oder Anmerkungen die man zumeist in Filmen oder Computerspielen finden kann, Näheres dazu findest du im entsprechenden Wikipedia Artikel. Die Nicht-Silberschlüssel Sowohl der Schlüssel zum Geiselkäfig, den man im Verlauf der Quest Sucht die Seherin der Räuber vom zugehörigen Wächter "erwerben" kann, um die Geiseln zu befreien, als auch der Zellenschlüssel, den man im Verlauf der Quest Gefängnisausbruch dem Direktor im Bargate-Gefängnis entwenden muss, benutzen für die Darstellung auf der jeweiligen Inventar-Seite das selbe Modell wie die Silberschlüssel, nur das es hier "zur Tarnung" nicht schräg sondern exakt senkrecht rotiert ... leider zählen sie aber nicht zu den für die Öffnung der Silberschlüsseltruhen benutzbaren Schlüsseln. Die Dämonentür in Witchwoood In der Quest Sucht den Archäologen muss man den Name der Dämonentür in Witchwood mithilfe von 4 Steinen erraten. Jeder Stein steht dabei für einen Buchstaben, I-H-S-T, und damit lassen sich auch jede Menge Wörter generieren. Nach jedem erneuten Betreten dieses Gebietes werden allerdings bei der ersten "Eingabe" des Wortes "SHIT" 2 schlecht gelaunte Balverine beschworen, die den Helden angreifen, während nach der zweiten "Eingabe" eine (sehr) leise Stimme im Hintergrund "shit" sagt. Die geheimen Nachrichten Wenn man bei der Erstellung eines Accounts, im Spiel selbst, einen der folgenden, speziellen Benutzernamen wählt erscheint eine geheime Nachricht. Dies funktioniert allerdings ausschließlich bei der Urversion von Fable, die ausschließlich für die Xbox erschien.Die nachfolgenden Übersetzungen beruhen auf den englischen Texten die aus diesem Beitrag der englischen Fable Wikia stammen. Eine originale Übersetzung ist noch ausstehend und sollte bestenfalls von jemanden nachgereicht werden, der die Urversion von Fable auf der Xbox besitzt. Danke. * krunk "You heard about the time I killed me a couple of Heroes?", auf Deutsch etwa: "Du hast über die Zeit gehört als ich ein paar Helden tötete?" * krunkl Das gleiche wie oben. * krunki "My hands are red with the blood of thousands.", auf Deutsch etwa: "Meine Hände sind rot mit dem Blut von Tausenden." * krunko "You know I once burned down a whole village.", auf Deutsch etwa: "Du weißt, ich habe einmal ein ganzes Dorf niedergebrannt." * krunkn "I once killed a white balverine. I did, it's true.", auf Deutsch etwa: "Ich tötete einst einen weißen Balverine. Ich tat es, es ist wahr." * Jeremy D "Jeremy Defrehn is a nutter.", auf Deutsch etwa: "Jeremy Defrehn ist eine verrückte (oder exzentrische) Person." Die Endbuchstaben der letzten 4 Variationen von krunk ergeben "Lion", was wohl für Lionhead Studios steht. Anspielung auf Dante's Inferno Bei den Greatwood-Höhlen kann ein Schild zwischen den Steinen und außerhalb des Eingangsbereichs der Hobb-Höhlen mit der folgenden Inschrift gefunden werden: "Wer hier eintritt, der lass alle Hoffnung fahren.". In der englischsprachigen Version des Spiels steht dort allerdings "Abandon hope all ye who enter here.", ein Satz der ebenfalls als letzter Part in der Inschrift bei dem Tor zur Hölle, in dem Spiel Dante's Inferno, geschrieben steht. Anspielung auf Harry Potter Wenn man das Buch Zauberbuch in der Quest Büchersammlung, welche allerdings ausschließlich in den Spielen Fable: The Lost Chapters, sowie Fable Anniversary existiert, an den Lehrer Mr. Gout von der Schule von Süd-Bowerstone zeigt reagiert dieser mit „"Das Zauberbuch"? Wir sind hier nicht auf einer dummen Schule für Zauberei.“. Dies könnte unter Umständen eine Anspielung auf Harry Potter sein. Tribut an Russel Shaw Außerhalb der Klosterruine auf der Hook-Küste kann ein Grabstein mit der folgenden Inschrift gefunden werden: „Hier ruht der Meisterbarde R. Shaw. Man kann seine Musik überall hören.“. Gemeint ist damit der "Meisterbarde" und Komponist Russel Shaw, dessen Musikstücke in sämtlichen Fable Spielen die Welt von Albion untermalen. Da er im ersten Spiel sogar das komplette Musikrepertoire, ausgenommen die Intromusik, komponierte kann der letzte Satz der Inschrift sogar wortwörtlich genommen werden. Grabstein-Sprüche In Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters sowie Fable Anniversary gibt es neben der Inschrift von Russel Shaw noch viele weitere Grabstein-Sprüche und einige davon beziehen sich dabei sogar auf bekannte Spiele und Filme: * „Cpt. J. Sparrow. Möge er in alle Ewigkeit vor dem Wind segeln.“ Eine Anspielung auf Captain Jack Sparrow, der Hauptcharakter aus dem Film Fluch der Karibik. * „Kein Mann kann zehn Minuten lang die Luft anhalten.“ Eine Anspielung auf Guybrush Threepwood, der Hauptcharakter aus der Videospiel-Reihe Monkey Island (von Ron Gilbert). * „Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc.“ Das Familienmotto der Addams Family aus der gleichnamigen Fernsehserie (The Addams Family), frei übersetzt bedeutet es ungefähr: „Wir verspeisen mit Vorliebe diejenigen, die uns zu bezwingen versuchen!". Gräber der Entwickler Auch einige Entwickler waren sich nicht zu schade ein eigenes, virtuelles Grabmal in das Spiel einzubauen: * „Sire Peter Molyneux. Zähmer von Löwen und Alchimist. Er griff immer nach den Sternen.“ – Peter Molyneux, Designer * „D. Carter, nie davon überzeugt, dass es ein Leben vor dem Tod gibt ...“ – Dene Carter, Designer * „S. Carter, gab sein Leben, damit Albion leben möge.“ – Dene Carter, Designer * „J. Glover. Starb an Bleivergiftung.“ – Julian Glover, Designer * „Hier liegen die Überreste von Richard Ham, einem der führenden Mönche der Hook-Küste. Seine Stimme schallte durch die Abtei.“ – Richard Ham, Designer * „Ruhe in Frieden, Dan Smith. Vom legendären Uni-Troll getötet!“ – Daniel Smith, Entwickler * „G. Portes. Er fand ein schleimiges Ende.“ – Guillaume Portes, Entwickler * „M. Ducker. Aus allen Gaststuben verbannt, nachdem er große Schulden bei Kneipenspielen machte. Der Druck war zu groß.“ – Mike Ducker, Entwickler * „T. Fung. Zauberwirkermeister.“ – Tak L. Fung, Entwickler * „Thanos. Er ging in einem fernen Land zur Armee. Mehr kam nicht von ihm zurück.“ – Thanos Nikolopoulos, Entwickler * „J. Shaw. Er verursachte den Mönchen viel Leid, denn er trug gern ein Kleid.“ – Jonathan Shaw, Entwickler * „Joss 'AAA' Moore. Er wusste alles, was es über Physik zu wissen gibt ... bis er von einer Klippe fiel.“ – Joss Moore, Entwickler * „M. Bell. Seine Freunde hoffen, dass er nicht in der Hölle ist.“ – Martin Bell, Haupt Engine-Entwickler * „I. Denniston. Bei der letzten Prügelei im Suff gabs allzu feste einen druff.“ – Iain Denniston, Engine-Entwickler * „Kaspar D. Hat sein Ableben selbst verschuldet.“ – Kaspar Daugaard, Engine Entwickler * „Bennie Cook. Er fiel in einen Eintopf und machte seinem Namen alle Ehre.“ – Bennie Cook, Scripter * „Hier liegt M. Rose. Er wurde aus der Abtei geworfen, weil er die Musik dunkler Barden hörte und seine Fingernägel lackierte.“ – Mark Rose, Scripter * „Hier ruht N. Whitehead. Seine Arroganz war sein Untergang.“ – Neal Whitehead, Scripter * „R. Stevens. Erbauer dieser Stadt. Liegt jetzt in diesem Loch.“ – Rob Stevens, Welt-Designer * „"Füller" Noyce. Grabpfleger der Extraklasse.“ – Philip Noyce, Welt-Designer * „P. Nettleton. War zu sehr in Wein vernarrt, was ihm nicht gut tat.“ – Paul Nettleton, Kinematograph * „Luc. Erweckte die Welt zum Leben, sie aber vergalt es ihm nicht ebenso.“ – Luc Lemaire, Animator * „G. Malpeli. Ein Mann, der immer nur abhängen wollte. Das tat er dann auch.“ – Gianni Malpeli, Animator * „Der Ritter Sire Paul. Erfinder des Helms mit Gehörverbesserung.“ – Paul Knight, Audio Coder * „I. Lovett. Albion ist wunderschön.“ – Ian Lovett, Art-Direktor * „A. Syme. Freund von Schnitter, aber nicht so gut im "am Leben bleiben".“ – Angus Syme, Artist * „Adam Sibbick. Das Leben spielte ihm übel mit.“ – Adam Sibbick, Artist * „D. Buzug. Malte Huren, starb an vielen nässenden Wunden.“ – Damian Buzugbe, Artist * „Dominic. Erschlagen.“ – Dominic Clubb, Artist * „Ian, der verrückte Maler von Faichnie. Vom eigenen Haar erwürgt.“ – Ian Faichnie, Artist * „J. McCormack. Bemalte die Decke der Abtei, als ihm das Dach auf den Kopf fiel.“ – John McCormack, Artist * „Leroy Simpson. Er entwickelte Trunkenheit zu einer Kunstform.“ – Leroy-James Simpson, Artist * „Hier der berüchtigte Poet M. Hill begraben liegt. Er brauchte zu viele Worte und wurde bald besiegt.“ – Mark Llabres Hill, Autor * „L. Copley, die Lady von Stirling. Starb an Überarbeitung.“ – Louise Copley, Produzent * „S. Rutland. Erfüllte seine eigene Abgabe.“ – Shaun Rutland, Produzent * „W. Braham. Liegt jetzt unter der Erde.“ – William Braham, Produzent * „Georg W. Bis zum Ende gab er alles.“ – Georg Wieselsberger, QA IT * „Charlton von Edwardshire. Seine legendären Scharfschützenfähigkeiten haben ihm nichts genutzt.“ – Charlton Edwards, Tester * „Kiernan. Schlief ein und vergaß aufzuwachen.“ – Kiernan Sleep, Tester * „N. Smethurst. Machte auf die Fehler in diesem Land aufmerksam.“ – Nathan Smethurst, Tester * „T. Timmins. Testete den Prototyp eines Anti-Balverin-Huts. Es hat nicht funktioniert.“ – Ted Timmins, Tester * „S. Van Tilburgh. Stadtschreier, endete im Feuer.“ – Sam Van Tilburgh, Web-Entwickler * „Chris, hier begraben.“ – Chris, Unbekannt * „Jeff der Rabauke, starb durch eine Laute.“ – Jeff, Unbekannt Anmerkungen Kategorie:Fable Kategorie:Fable: The Lost Chapters